peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 September 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-09-14 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) Sessions *Hey Paulette only session, recorded 25th June 1989, repeat, first broadcast 01 August 1989. Tracklisting *''start of show'' :JP: "At this stage in the Radio One evening I always imagine hundreds, nay, thousands of cute pop kids flinging themselves across the room to switch their radios off. Touch that dial, lifeforms, and the bogey men will get you! In fact, this could be them:" *Thee Hypnotics: Earth Blues (7" - Soul Trader) Situation Two SIT 62 *Lazy Laz: Smooth (Dub) (12") Bumrush! BR 2945 *Hey Paulette: I Really Do Love Penelope (session) *Duda Da Passira: De Pernambuco Ao Maranhão (v/a album - Brazil: Forró: Music For Maids And Taxi Drivers) Globe Style ORB 048 *Feedtime: Drag Your Dog (album - Suction) check label *Pale Saints: She Rides The Waves (12" EP - Barging Into The Presence Of God) 4AD BAD 910 *Final Cut: Prosecuted (album - Deep In 2 The Cut) Full Effect FE0700 *Defecation: Prominence (album - Purity Dilution) Nuclear Blast NB 018 *Hey Paulette: Erstwhile Wet Blanket (session) *God Bullies: Creepy People (album - Mama Womb Womb) Amphetamine Reptile ARR 89157-1 :JP: "I expect they'd love their mummies and daddies if they hadn't eaten them." *Trailer for Tommy Vance's Friday Rock Show. *Four Brothers: Kutambura Chete (album - Bros) Cooking Vinyl COOK CD023 :JP: "I'm arranging to have a stone made, a little plaque thing that I can set into the garden - into the lawn - to commemorate the fact that the Four Brothers played at our house last weekend. I have to say that all of the events over my birthday gave me a great deal as you might imagine, but removed one thing, which is any reason for feeling sorry for myself. I'm not entirely happy about that I must say (laughs)." *Charlottes: Stubborn (album - Lovehappy) Subway Organisation SUBORG 12 Track misannounced as In My Hair *Ministers Of Black: Step Into My Office (Vocal Mix) (12" - Step Into My Office / One Of A Kind) Warlock WAR 056 *''tape flip'' *Hanatarashi: Mind Dig (album - 2:Maw) Alchemy ARLP-018 *Sofa Head: Greenhouse Days (album - Pre Marital Yodelling (1127 Walnut Ave.)) Meantime COX 015 / Double A AA 022 *Zulu Warriors: Devastation (album - Warrior Dub) WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings MOWLP 004 *Hey Paulette: A Pet Day (session) *Abdul Tee-Jay's Rokoto: Kamilay (album - Kanka Kuru) Rogue FMSL 2018 *Rudi: Big Time (7") Good Vibrations GOT 1 *Slowest Clock: Carnival (12" EP - 2 Car Garage) Bewildered BED 6001 *Mohamed: Ham Safar (808 State Edit) (12") Dance Factory! DANCE 1912 / Fun Factory! FUNFAC 1912 *Loudon Wainwright III: Bill Of Goods (album - Therapy) Silvertone ORE LP 500 *Bitch Magnet: Punch & Judy (album - Umber) What Goes On GOES ON 35 John sets this off at the wrong speed and goes off to make a phone call.... *Hey Paulette: Our Immeasureable Differences (session) *Paradise: Guardian Angel (12") Blue Beat BBLS003 File ;Name *1989-09-14 Peel Show R042.mp3 ;Length *1:26:50 ;Other *File created from R042 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Rich 200 Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Lee Tapes